


Betwixt

by Danjo



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Reader, Din is ever the gentleman, Dom/sub Undertones, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Paz is kind of a dick but not really, Reader-Insert, Threesome - F/M/M, Top!Paz, Violence, bottom!Din, mentions of an abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danjo/pseuds/Danjo
Summary: AU – Din and Paz are working together to capture their newest quarry: you
Relationships: Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla, Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wanted to try my hand at a Din and Paz fic, two of my fave Mandos. Enjoy!

You are running. Running through back streets and alleys, trying to find a hiding spot–without luck. As if it isn’t dangerous enough on Tatooine, you now have some bounty hunters chasing you down while the suns are setting no less. Soon you won’t see shit. 

Two sets of feet are very close behind and you yelp in fear. They can’t catch you, if they do you’ll be back with…  _ him _ and you will never let that happen. 

Around a corner you stop for a second, examining a door in front of you. It looks sturdy, but most of all  _ closed _ and any pulling or pushing doesn’t get you any farther. Quickly, you whirl around and come face to face with one of the bounty hunters who raises his right arm at you, ready to fire his blaster. His shiny metal armor and helmet almost give you a heart attack. 

“Shit,” you exclaim. “A Mandalorian?”

You weren’t able to get a good look at your pursuers yet, you were too busy running away. 

Layn really sent a kriffing Mandalorian after you. You know the man has credits, but that much? He really wants you back, huh?

Heart hammering in your chest, you look around to try and find a way out. To your left is a low wooden fence you just might be able to climb. But as you stare at it, another armor clad hunter appears directly behind it, blaster raised, effectively cutting off your last chance at escape.

So it’s  _ two _ kriffing Mandalorians. Your day can’t get any worse. 

You plaster yourself against the durasteel door behind you, feeling along it to find some kind of hatch, but no luck. 

“Easy,” the Mandalorian in front of you speaks up, his voice muted and altered through the vocoder in his helmet, his blaster pointing right at you. 

Slowly, you raise your hands in surrender, your eyes darting between the two men. 

“Alright,” you answer. “But lower your weapon. I’m unarmed.”

And to your surprise, he does. With a flick of his wrist the blaster is back in its holster and he steps towards you with slow, measured steps while pulling out a pair of cuffs. 

As your eyes fall to the restraining device your fight or flight response kicks in. Just as he gets close enough to bind you, you drop to the side and dodge him as he tries to grab you. You hear him connecting with the metal door as you dash forward to the exit of the alley, only to fall face first into the dirt, splitting your lip in the process. 

Something snuck around your leg and brought you to the ground. As you turn over you see a thin wire connecting your ankle to the Mandalorian’s vambrace. He grabs fistfuls of the wire and starts to haul you in towards himself. With a yell you try to hold on to your surroundings, reaching for random stuff lying about, but nothing is substantial enough to help you. 

Before you know it, you're lying at the man’s feet, dirt clinging to you everywhere, you spit out the blood and sand in your mouth. You want to lash out at him, but again a blaster in your face halts you. The other Mando is also standing over you now, his shoulders slightly shaking in laughter. 

“She got you good, Din,” he chuckles through his vocoder. This one is built differently, bulkier and he has blue paint chipping away from his armor. 

“Shut up,” the one called Din grumbles at the other, bending down to finally put the cuffs around your wrists. He is doing it with harsh movements, obviously upset at your escape attempt. The sound of them clicking closed and sealing your fate makes you nauseous. 

“Please, don’t.” You say, testing the cuffs. “I can’t go back to him. He will  _ kill _ me.” 

But there is no pause as he grabs your forearm to hurl you from the ground and then pushes you forward, leading you towards the streets. 

“Try anything funny again and I’ll carbo-freeze you,” Din says and that immediately shuts you up. 

“Now I understand why the guy spends so much to find her,” the other one says to his comrade, trying but unsucceeding in lowering his voice enough to not be overheard, before taking you over and walking in front to lead the way. 

You wonder what he means by that, but then he turns his head, pointedly looking at your face and when he sees you peering back at him, his visor tilts down toward the rest of your body, effectively checking you out. 

What the hell?

“We will deliver her as quickly as possible, Paz.” The Mando currently pushing you along answers in clipped tones. 

“Just saying,” the one called Paz replies and leaves it at that for the rest of the way. 

Now that it is night, the temperature dropped considerably and you shiver in your thin silk tunic. Before you, the ramp to a ship is lowering, the inside illuminated and welcoming. It just isn’t to you. You don’t want to get on that ship, you want to be free. 

“Please, you have to let me go,” you try again to reason with Din who just pushes you away from him to signal you to board the ship. Still standing on the ramp, Paz reaches out and grabs your arm, leading you inside. 

“No can do, princess,” Paz answers and waits for Din to come on board before pushing the button that closes the ramp. It shuts with a dull thump, your heart in your throat now. 

“I’m not a princess,” you can’t help but retort defiantly, angered at the man's attitude towards you. 

“You certainly look like one,” he answers and pulls you along. 

The fine silk clothes you’re wearing probably were the reason everyone immediately identified you as not belonging on Tatooine. You aren’t even wearing them voluntarily… 

Hot tears are gathering in your eyes, but you manage to sniff them away when you’re being led deeper into the ship. Lights flicker around you in many different colors as you’re approaching a metal ladder leading upwards. Din comes up behind you and Paz, gesturing for Paz to climb up first, but the man just pulls you to the side and motions for Din to go first. 

The silver Mando shakes his head briefly, then he is climbing the ladder in swift movements. You watch him disappear from view, when you feel Paz draw closer. 

“After you, princess,” he says, then nudges you forward. Uncertainly, you glance at the cuffs around your wrists and wonder how you’re supposed to get up. But you actually manage to climb, counting on your reflexes when having to let go of a bar and grabbing the next. When you reach the top you have to lean against the wall for a moment, that was straining. Especially with that other Mando watching your every move… 

Just as you finish that thought Paz’ helmet emerges from the hatch. The bulky man barely fits through the small opening, but he manages with a certain amount of grace. 

There is a door in the front that reveals the ship’s cockpit and a view of nighttime Tatooine. A silver helmet gleams in the dull light of the cockpit’s numerous small lamps where Din sits in the pilot’s seat, already pressing buttons and flicking switches as the ship is coming to life around you. 

“Have a seat,” Paz mumbles from behind and pushes you into one of the two spare seats behind the pilot’s. You land in it with an oomph, casting a glare in Paz’ direction for manhandling you like that. He doesn’t react to it at all, though. Instead, he moves towards Din. 

“You think we can make it before sunrise?”

“I am certain of it,” Din answers confidently, almost done with prepping the ship. 

They talk quietly amongst themselves as you stare ahead, unseeing. Thoughts swarm in your head. What will Layn do when you get back? You ran for a reason, you got betrothed to him because of pure greed. The man is one of the most influential businessmen on Coruscant, and your family owns the last independent trading company. Your father was all too eager to make a deal with him and thus you were promised to marry Layn D’urano. Nobody asked you of course. 

The first time you met him he made clear what he expects of a wife. Complete obedience and devotion, of course you instantly hated him. When you told him that you would not be treated like that he actually almost strangled you. So you seized the first opportunity and fled, ending up on Tatooine with the nice clothes your mother had chosen for you to wear. 

And now here you are, not gone for a week and already captured again. You hold your head in your bound hands, uncaring if the Mandalorians see you, as the ship takes off into space. 

When you look up again later and wipe at your face you see that Paz slid into the other seat and is watching you. 

Quickly, you avert your eyes again, unsure what the man’s interest in you is. 

“Come here,” he suddenly says when you least expect it. Why would he want you to go to him? You shift in your seat, wringing your hands in front of you. There is something about the Mando that makes you uneasy. 

“Don’t be shy,” he teases and you can’t help a small blush form on your cheeks. Flirting of any kind always makes you turn to mush inside, you never were able to be suave or cool about it. But these are different circumstances, you need to be on high alert, try to flee at any given moment. 

“Why?” You ask in a small voice, eyes shifting from Paz to Din and back, the silver Mando apparently uncaring about what his friend is doing. 

Paz produces a small bacta vaporizer and shows it to you. “That cut looks nasty, you should treat it.”

Oh. How thoughtful?

“Um, thanks.” You lift from the seat and reach for the vaporizer, but Paz doesn’t let go of it. Instead, he pulls you out of the seat completely so you stumble towards him. 

“Let me,” he murmurs as he lifts an arm and cups your face in his gloved hand, his thumb brushes over your chin and then your bottom lip, eliciting a gasp from the sting of your wound. “Hm yes, quite nasty,” he comments as he lets go of you again and instead pats his thigh. 

Does he expect you to sit in his lap?

You want to protest, but he just dangles the vaporizer in front of your face, making it clear that you will not get the bacta without him. For a second you consider just going back to your seat, but now that he reopened the cut it started to bleed and sting again. What a dick. 

In the corner of your eye you see the slightest shift in Din as his helmet swivels toward you, but before you can stall any longer, Paz pulls you down and you land sitting across his lap. It’s not warm and soft as laps should be, but rather hard and cold from the armor the man is wearing. It’s pretty uncomfortable.

“There, now hold still.”

Paz gently holds your chin in his left hand again while bringing the bacta vaporizer up and toward your mouth. You watch warily as he does it, then flinch a little as the bacta spray hits your cut. It stings at first, but then it warms against your skin very quickly, you can already feel its effect. You sigh through your nose at the relief.

Paz is still watching you through the dark T of his visor, laying down the vaporizer in a small nook in the wall. He is also still holding your chin, and as you become aware of it, you stiffen against him. 

“Good girl,” he coos at you then, and the blush you had before returns full force, the stiffness in your body turning into slight tremors instead. Why is he doing this?

His free hand lands on your knee, the leather strangely warm through your leggings. Again you gasp as it travels higher up to rest on your thigh. 

“W–wait,” you breathe, bringing your bound hands up against his chest. 

His thumb is brushing over your lip again, but this time it doesn’t sting; the bacta worked its magic. 

“Such a pretty thing,” Paz murmurs and pulls you closer to him, your arms feel like jelly where they’re still pressed against him. 

“Paz,” Din suddenly speaks up in a warning tone. 

Paz chuckles as he regards you through the visor, his voice crackling. “He’s jealous,” he tells you, and even though you can’t see his face you somehow know that he winks at you. 

“What are you doing?” You half whisper, now eager to get off the man’s lap again.

“Yeah, what are you doing? Need I remind you that she’s our  _ quarry _ ?” Din sounds pissed as he flips switches behind you. 

“Come on, Din. I haven’t had a pretty girl in my lap in weeks. Cut me some slack, promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“Cut it out, Vizsla. I’m not telling you again.”

That makes Paz look up at Din, something calculating about the way his helmet tilts. 

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll carbo-freeze the girl.”

“No!” You exclaim and start to struggle to get off of Paz’ lap. Being frozen would make any attempt at fleeing impossible, plus you really don’t want to find out what it is like to be suspended in carbonite while still being conscious but unable to move. That’s the stuff of nightmares. 

“I’m not going to hurt her.” Paz isn’t letting up, he easily outmaneuvers your feeble attempts at escaping his strong arms. 

You cry out when you’re suddenly grabbed from behind by a very upset Din who drags you down the hatch into the belly of the ship. As you near the many slates of their bounties frozen in carbonite you start begging.

“No, please don’t freeze me!” Tears are burning your eyes, you absolutely don’t want this to happen. 

But Din pushes you into the open chamber and is ready to push the button, when he hesitates. You stare at him wide-eyed and with wet cheeks when he shakes his head and pulls you out again so you land against his beskar clad chest. 

“It’s not your fault,” he sighs, observing you through the black visor. “Paz has a problem with keeping it in his pants. Just stay down here and out of his sight. There is a ‘fresher nearby if you want to get cleaned up.” He releases you then and you can’t actually believe that he didn’t freeze you after all. 

“Thank you,” you sniffle, and seeing Din in such a forgiving mood makes you wonder how far you may be able to push it. “The man who pays you to fetch me, he’s going to–”

“No,” Din cuts you short and pushes you out of the way. “Enough of that. You’ll do as I say or end up frozen. Make up your mind.”

You swallow around a painful lump in your throat but step down. The silver Mando’s cape swishes at his feet as he walks away, then he’s climbing up the ladder into the cockpit once more. 

Feeling small and wrung out you go to the ‘fresher and clean yourself with semi warm water that leaves you freezing. 

After beating the dust out of your clothes and putting them back on you open the door to a small cranny that consists of a small dresser and a cot where you sit on and sniffle back tears, wondering what Layn will do once you’re back in his clutches. 

* * *

“Finally,” Layn hisses when his eyes fall on you, as you stand small and depressed, shackled between the two Mandalorians. Hurried steps move toward you, the way he comes at you makes you take a step back in fear. 

Paz’ hand on your shoulder stops you though, it’s grounding in its heaviness. Final. 

A dry sob escapes you when Layn comes to a stop, he’s already reaching out towards you, but Din’s outstretched arm stops him short. 

“Payment first,” he says curtly. 

Layn squints at the silver Mando with a look of distaste on his face. “Right,” he sneers and snaps his fingers. A brass colored protocol droid in a far corner comes forward, bearing a tray with five calamari flan. Wow, no wonder they were so keen to collect you. “Here, just as promised.”

Paz steps forward and takes the gel like discs from the droid with one hand before they disappear in one of his pockets. 

“Now, if you would be so kind,” Layn says with a sickly sweet, false smile and points at the cuffs on your wrists. Din presses a button on his vambrace and the cuffs click open for him to remove from your person. You should be relieved about their absence, but all you feel is emptiness.

Then Layn’s hand curls around your upper arm, digging in painfully and drags you away from between the two bounty hunters, pushing you with force toward a side exit while you try not to stumble. 

You give Din and Paz a final pleading look, but it’s impossible to tell what the Mandos might think under their helmets and armor. So you glare at them instead before they disappear from view entirely and you’re being dragged along a hallway towards the sleeping chambers. 

Layn smashes the door closed behind you two after you enter a beautifully decorated room. No two seconds later he backhands you so hard you fall to the floor and the world is spinning. 

“You kriffing  _ whore _ , I should have you killed for running away. Nobody runs from Layn D’urano.” He yells at you while you turn to him, holding your throbbing cheek. 

“Good, I’d rather die than marry you!”

Eyes bulging at your insubordination, his hand already draws back to strike you again, but then there are blaster shots to be heard from outside the door, halting him mid swing. 

The door comes crashing down, Paz simply kicked it down and is now standing on the ruined piece of wood, blaster smoking as he raises it towards Layn. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Layn froths at the mouth, fumbling for his own hidden blaster behind his back. But before he can so much as draw it, Din whirls around the corner of the door frame and shoots him in the head. 

Layn falls to the ground like a puppet whose strings got cut, right next to you. You crawl away from his body, too shocked for words and look back up at Din as he comes inside the room, hand outstretched towards you in invitation. 

You take it without hesitation, still unbelieving of what is happening. Paz is walking past you as Din nears the exit with you. The bulky Mando reaches into his pockets and takes out the calamari flan to throw them at Layn’s corpse. 

Together, you three make your way out of the estate, a few security droids hot on your heels. Din and Paz are firing at them while you all run towards their ship. One blaster shot grazes your calf and you scream at the burning sensation as you drop to the ground. Paz’ strong arms gather you up and carry you the rest of the way while you desperately cling to him.

The ship’s ramp is lowering just as you reach it, Din in the front giving Paz and you cover as the big Mando carries you into the ship. 

Once inside, Paz brings you further into the ship to where you crashed on their cot and sets you down gently as you can already hear and feel the ship getting ready to take off. 

“You alright?” He asks as he squats in front of you and takes a good look at your injured leg. 

“Hurts,” you hiss through gritted teeth, and Paz is already up and gone for just a quick second before he returns with a bacta injector. 

“This might sting a bit,” he murmurs before injecting the bacta into the muscle of your calf. You manage not to cry out at the pain, not wanting to appear weak in front of Paz. 

“That should do the trick,” he says as he places the empty bacta injector aside. 

“Thank you,” you sigh and fall back against the wall, now pain-free and suddenly very tired. 

“Think you can manage, princess?” His nickname for you makes you smile dazedly, you let yourself fall to the side and rest your head against the thin pillow. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

A rough blanket is being pulled over you, then gloved fingers push some of the hair away from your face before they grab your chin softly. You’re barely able to keep your eyes open as you stare at Paz under your lashes, sleep trying to claim you any second now. 

“Bastard had it coming,” Paz comments as his eyes must fall on the imprint Layn’s hand left on your cheek.

“I’m glad he’s dead.”

Paz chuckles at your sleepy admission. 

“So am I,” he says and pats your head once before turning away and disappearing from your field of vision entirely. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr: danjo-ao3

You wake in semi darkness to a strange sound resonating through the ship. As you turn around to get your bearings in the unfamiliar bed, you hear it again. A faint drum reverberating through the metallic chassis. 

Cautiously, you swing your legs over the side of the cot, testing the bacta’s work. And to your great relief the wound on your calf is as good as gone. Quickly you touch your cheek and notice no pain or discomfort there either. 

Quietly, you move toward the ladder and climb it, this time much easier without the cuffs. 

As you reach the top you automatically turn to the cockpit sliding doors only to stop in your tracks. The strange sound actually comes from the opposite side of the small corridor. You hold your breath as you creep forward listening closely for any other sounds coming from inside. 

And really, you hear voices. First, Paz’ low baritone mumbling something incoherent but as you press your ear against it there is an answering groan. Wondering what is going on you draw back and search for the button that opens the door. Maybe Din was hurt in your escape as well? You’re worried that he got hurt because of you. 

Before you push the button though, you remember that you better knock, seeing as you’re their guest and all. 

You raise a slightly shaking hand to the metal and knock three times, your heart beating a little faster. 

The sounds from within cease, then you hear a thump again, followed by a muted argument. 

“Come in, princess,” Paz then calls out and you finally push the button. 

Nothing could have prepared you for the sight you stumble upon. 

Against the wall there is Din, sans cloak and his beskar armor, only in the padding he wears underneath the metal. In front of him is Paz, equally undressed, pressing the slightly smaller man against the metal of the ship with a hand around his throat. They’re very close, you notice, then your eyes drop downward and there you can see Paz’ fist engulfing and lazily stroking a very erect Din.

All the breath leaves your lungs as you fall against the closed door behind you. 

“Oh, my–I’m  _ so _ sorry,” you stutter and frantically try to blindly find a button that opens the doors, but the sight before you seems to steal all coherent thought. 

“Why the rush?” Paz seems unphased by your presence, his hand on Din’s neck tilting the silver Mando’s helmet back until it clanks against the wall. So that was the mysterious sound you heard. You can see Din’s chest rising and falling with elevated breaths, his own hands are currently grabbing at Paz’ shoulders, holding onto the man before him. 

“Paz,” Din pants, then moans when the other strokes him a little faster. 

_ Oh gods _ , that sound just went straight to your core. This is so wrong… 

It’s not like you are appalled at what you see–it’s quite the opposite–but you’re getting the feeling that Din is not too eager to have an audience. 

“I’m just… leaving,” you mumble and finally turn around to find the button that opens the door. Only that there is no button at all, no console, nothing. Oh great… 

You whirl back around and just by the way Paz is shaking his head at you you know that he is amused. 

“Holding cells,” he explains with a nod towards the barred door behind him. “Nobody gets out without one of these.” He kicks Din’s vambrace currently lying on the floor towards you. It skitters over the metal noisily until it stops just a few feet away from you. “You want out, press the blue button.”

You just stand there, watching as Paz pleasures the other Mandalorian, your knees becoming weak at the sounds coming from Din. 

“Or you come over here and we’ll take good care of you,  _ cya’rika _ .”

...what? Is he really proposing what you think he is? You’re supposed to join them?

“I–I don’t think that… Din is okay with that.”

The big Mandalorian chuckles low through the vocoder. “Tell her what you told me, Din.” 

Din takes a deep breath, then his visor turns toward you, making your heart stutter. 

“I want to make you cum so much you forget your own name,” he says, voice crackling through the helmet. 

Hot and cold shivers run down your spine at his words. Is this really happening or are you still experiencing bacta induced dreams?

“So what’s your answer?” Paz is shifting subtly against Din, who thrusts up into the fist still wrapped around him. 

Your eyes fall to the vambrace laying at your feet, you could pick it up and push that button and that would be it. Do you want this? You barely know these men. But what you do know is that they helped you when you were in need. The mystery of their true identities also adds that edge to it if you’re being honest. 

Before you know it, you take a big step right over the vambrace and towards the two Mandalorians. 

“Good choice,” Paz comments and holds out the ungloved hand that previously held Din’s neck out towards you. Excitement bubbles up inside you at seeing his skin up close for the first time. With trembling fingers you reach for him, then he pulls you towards Din and himself gently, until you stop at their sides. 

“So pretty,” Din murmurs as he skims your cheek with two fingers, then moans again when Paz twists his wrist just so. Your knees buckle at the sound once more, there is something about his voice that gets to you. 

“I think she likes it when you do that,” Paz says as he leans in toward the other man. “Tell her what you want.”

It takes Din a few seconds to concentrate enough before he can talk again. 

“Want to feel you,” he grinds out and you gulp once at the thought of his hands on you, a pleasant shiver running over your skin. 

“Alright,” you say quietly and close the distance between you and him. Immediately Din’s hands come up, ungloved as well, one into your hair and the other on the small of your back. 

You close your eyes when you feel him on your scalp, then cool metal against your forehead. Paz is coming up behind you then, sandwiching you between the two of then. 

“If you change your mind, just say  _ rancor _ and it will stop, no questions asked.” His hand strokes up your neck. “Understood?”

“Yeah,” you breathe, head still pressed against Din’s. More shivers rack your body as Din’s hands start caressing you through your clothes. The bigger Mando behind you pulls away again, while you enjoy the forehead “kiss” you’re sharing with Din. A shame, you think, you’d love to actually kiss him right now. But you know that Mandalorians are not allowed to show their faces to anyone and you accept that this is their way. 

As you’re pressed against him, you feel Din’s dick poking you through your leggings and tunic. 

“M–may I?” You ask him breathlessly while your hand is traveling down his abdomen. 

“Do whatever you want,” the silver Mando sighs and leans his head back against the wall. 

Excitement runs through you again at the thought of holding him like that, to make him come undone. You look down then, to see his proud erection stand at attention, a good amount of precum making his glans glisten. It halts your breath, then you finally touch him, lightly, experimentally. Until you get a good firm grip of him. His girth is quite impressive, Paz’ big hand made it look smaller from afar than it actually is. 

The Mando sighs through the vocoder, you can see his Adam's apple bob through a small gap between his helmet and the padding he wears underneath the beskar as you take a look at him, gauging his reaction. 

Up and down you stroke him, reveling in the silky soft feel of his skin and the hardness underneath. Din hums in appreciation, his hands squeezing you sporadically, he is already pretty far gone, you wonder how long Paz and him were doing this before you came in. 

Slowly, you lower yourself to your knees before him, mouth watering as you get a good look at his beautiful cock which is flushed and weeping precum. You lick your lips before closing the distance and getting a taste of him. Just a small lick, then another until you gently suckle at the flushed head. 

Din groans loudly, you cast your eyes upward to see his helmet tilted downwards toward you, watching your every move. You hold his gaze as you wrap your right hand around him and take him further into your mouth, humming in delight. 

You take your time exploring the many different textures of his cock, using your other hand to cup and fondle his balls, drawn tight and full between his legs. 

He curses in Mando’a, which spurs you on to suck a little harder, move your hand a little faster around him, already feeling him pulse with the need to release. But then there is a hand in your hair, pulling you off of Din’s dick with a loud wet sound. You moan at the feeling of Paz’ hand on your scalp, bordering on painful, when he pulls to haul you back to your feet slowly. 

“Wait,” he purrs in your ear, “We don’t want him to cum just yet,  _ cyar’ika _ .” He chuckles. “You’re playing him like a fiddle. Look at him, he’s a mess already and we barely started.”

A blush spreads on your cheeks at Paz’ praise, are you really affecting Din so much?

Again, the hand in your hair tightens the slightest amount and you moan in answer. Paz hums in thought as he pulls you against his chest that is softer now that he removed the metal plates. “You like that?” He murmurs so low you’re not entirely sure if your mind made it up. 

You try to nod in answer but it’s almost impossible with his fingers holding you like that. His other hand lands on your hip, stroking you there and traveling upward and underneath your tunic, now raising goosebumps on your skin. 

“I’m going to undress you now,” he whispers in your ear, the static from the vocoder making it hard to understand him, but you try to nod anyway while you bite your lip and look at Din who is still standing leaning against the wall, chest rising and falling quite rapidly, holding his heavy dick in his hand and stroking it idly while watching Paz’ hand travel over your body. 

The man’s hand withdraws from your head then to lift your tunic over your head, leaving you in leggings and a binder. You shiver at the cool air hitting your feverish skin. But Paz’ hands already land on your shoulders again, brushing down sideways and over your arms, then behind your back to unravel the binder. 

It falls away from your body and reveals your chest entirely, making Din moan in answer while he has to squeeze himself to not cum right then and there. You bite your lip again when Paz’ warm hands go from your ribcage and over your breasts to fondle them before pinching your nipples. 

You gasp and moan when he does it, the feeling curling your toes as you raise your arms and grab his helmet behind you to give him better access. The sound he makes is like a growl, then he presses his cool helmet against your neck and keeps playing with your breasts until you’re shaking with want. 

“Hng, Paz,” Din suddenly groans, and your eyes crack open a little to watch how Din is still holding his dick that is now purple with how he is trying to hold himself back. The way Paz is touching you must be unbearably arousing to him. 

“Not yet,” Paz warns him and keeps kneading your breasts with big, strong hands. 

Now it’s you who groans with want, his ministrations go straight to your core and you are already squirming in his hold with need. 

“Touch me, please.” Your breathless plea elicits another chuckle from behind you. 

“But I already am touching you,  _ cyar'ika _ .”

“Do–down there, Paz,” you say, “Please.”

“Oh, but I like the sound of my name on your tongue,” he rasps and obliges by brushing over your belly and to the waistband of your leggings, pushing them down along with your panties, farther and farther until you are standing completely naked. You shy away from Din’s gaze a little, feeling too exposed all of a sudden. Only when Paz steps forward and against your back again do you not feel so vulnerable anymore, the Mando seems very capable of grounding you and you’re grateful for that. All in all he seems to be taking the lead in your encounter, his demeanor rather commanding. 

“You want me to touch you here?” Paz is stroking you again, one hand pets your throat lightly while the other is drawing circles where your hip meets your thigh, steadily moving in towards your core. 

“ _ Gods _ , yes,” you almost sob when you feel him drawing closer to the spot that is pulsing with want. 

Finally, he cups you between the legs, grinding the heel of his hand against your clit softly while his thick fingers drag through your folds. You whine at the feeling, twisting your head to the side to kiss the man behind you only to remember that that isn’t possible. But it seems as if he knows what you wanted to do and instead presses his forehead against yours much like Din did before. 

Heavy breaths land against the cool metal of Paz’ helmet while he keeps stroking you beautifully, inserting a single finger and making you moan with it. 

Faintly, you can hear Din’s groans. They sound pained and you turn your face toward him again to see him slowly slide down the wall, hands off his dick now that is weeping a steady stream of precum onto the floor. The sight makes you clench around Paz’ finger inside you. 

“Do you want to help him?” Paz asks you while a second finger slips between your soaked folds. 

You nod frantically as your heart bleeds with sympathy for Din and a wave of pure need washes over you. Slowly, Paz removes his hands from you and gives you a small push toward the other man who is now sitting against the metal wall. On shaky legs you move toward him, already lowering yourself to straddle his thighs. 

He holds your hips as you hover over his proud erection, aligning its tip with your entrance. 

“D’you want this?” His words come out slurred, but he needs to know that you’re fully consenting to this. 

“Yeah,” you assure him, laying your hands against his shoulders when he finally lets you sink down in his lap, engulfing him in your heat slowly. 

A low moan sounds from his helmet when he’s fully sheathed inside you. It takes you a moment to adjust to his girth, so you just sit there, eyes closed, concentrating on the feeling of him inside of you. 

He feels incredible like this, you feel him twitch when you move your hips just a fraction. The rough material of his top is fisted between your fingers when you lift and grind down again, your head falls back, mouth going slack, as you chase that feeling already building inside of you from all the stimulation. 

Din’s hands are wandering over your back, pulling you against him, your heaving chest meets his and you lay your head in the crook between his helmet and shoulder. 

“Din,” you whimper. “I’m so close.”

“Cum, pretty girl. Cum all over my dick,” he says heatedly and kneads your ass while you’re grinding against him in staccato rhythm. 

And you do. It only takes a few more seconds of rocking against him until you come with a muted cry. Bliss floods your entire body for a precious few moments before you collapse against Din, who embraces you in welcoming arms and continues to thrust up into you until he too, comes with a grunt, spilling inside of you. 

When you come back from the high, you pull away a bit and roll your hips lazily, testing the feel of him against your sensitive inner walls. You two gasp at the same time.

“That was lovely,” Paz announces from behind you, causing you to turn around and look at him. He’s sitting on the floor just a few feet away, the front of his jumpsuit-like padding completely open and revealing a massive chest, defined abs and a half-hard thick cock peeking out of the bottom of the suit. Your mouth waters at the sight and you clench around Din’s dick still nestled inside of you. 

“Show-off,” Din mumbles and strokes your legs. 

“You love it,” Paz chuckles, then beckons you with two fingers. “Come here, princess.”

You try to lift yourself up, but find it very hard on your muscles. “I… I don’t know if I can,” you admit, getting help from the silver Mando as he lifts you from his lap. 

“If you can’t walk, you can crawl instead.”

Seeing as you all are currently very close to the floor anyway, you figure it alright to crawl to him on all fours. You go slowly, trying to make your movements alluring, thinking about how Din has a perfect view of your backside. You can feel where his seed is running down your thighs, making you blush before arriving in front of Paz. 

He reaches for your face to bring you close, and when he wants you to touch foreheads again you can’t help it and press a kiss to the helmet where his mouth would be. 

“Aren’t you a sweetheart?” He observes while brushing his thumb over your lips. “I think I know what you need right now.” He holds you gently and turns you around to sit between his legs against his bare chest, stroking over your face until his hand settles over your eyes, effectively blinding you. 

“Wha–” You tense up, unused to being blind in a room with two other people. 

“Shh, it’s alright. Just relax and lean back, okay?”

You try to take his advice and relax against him, still a little uncertain of where this is going, but trusting him completely. 

You can hear Din moving now, the rustling of his clothes, how they’re shuffling along the floor and coming closer to you. His fingers brush over your thigh and you gasp at feeling him, then he stops in front of you and you only hear a faint clicking sound, then something being put on the ground. 

Heart beating wildly, your mind paints the most fantastical pictures, wondering what is actually happening. 

“You’re even prettier without the visor in the way.”

You hold your breath. His voice… it’s so clear, smooth, unmodulated. And so close.

Did he really take off his helmet? Emotion makes your throat close up, did he take it off just for you?

His warm breath blows on your face now, his lips ghost over your cheek and you feel tears starting to gather behind Paz’ palm over your eyes. Din speaks against your skin. “I want to kiss you.”

A nervous tongue darts out and wets your lips in invitation. “Then kiss me,” you whisper against him and then you feel his warm lips brush over yours. It’s perfect, it’s beautiful and it makes you so emotional you fear you’re going to lose your heart tonight. 

The kiss goes on for quite a while and you almost get lost in it, forgetting that another man is keeping your eyes closed. Din’s tongue is slipping past your lips and sliding over yours sensually, eliciting a needy moan from you. 

Meanwhile, Paz’ other hand is traveling down your body again, over your thigh and pulling it aside and over his own, making room for Din to settle between your legs comfortably. Your pulse quickens when you feel fingers playing with your clit. 

“What a mess you made, Din.” Paz tuts, dragging his fingers through Din’s cum leaking out of you. “Clean her up, will you?”

With a last lick over your tongue, Din pulls away reluctantly, leaving you panting for breath, before kissing his way down and over your belly, until he reaches your folds. 

His warm tongue flicks against you and you gasp at the sensation. It is so intense, so wonderful you squeeze your eyes shut behind Paz’ hand. Din licks along your nether lips until he reaches that bundle of nerves that makes your thighs tense where they lay spread over the other Mando’s legs. When he tastes you like that he sighs against your skin, then delves right into you, squirming his way through his own seed seeping from your core. 

“Din,” you call out, unsure what you even want to convey, but needing to say something to him anyway. It makes him work a little faster on you, licking inside and along your inner walls, until you shake with want. Paz’ palm is still firmly pressed over your eyes, making it impossible to see anything and never were you so thankful for something like that. It’s like a gift he bestowed upon you, Din’s mouth feels heavenly against you and it’s only possible because of Paz keeping your blind. 

Paz shifts against you from behind, his hand over your eyes never leaving their spot, but the other one is sneaking up your chest to play with your nipple again. All the stimulation is making you squirm, and then you feel something poking into your backside when Paz pulls you in just a little farther. 

“Pretty princess,” he says right next to your ear. “I want to fuck you so badly. Will you let me pleasure you?”

You almost choke on your own saliva when you hear him speak these crude words that go straight to your core and you clench around Din’s tongue still lapping at you.

Not trusting your feeble voice you nod enthusiastically, then you can already feel him rearrange you just like he needs to; he leans back, pulling you a little further upward and away from Din to align you with his dick. 

You tense a bit when you remember the size of him and blindly seek for something to hold onto in preparation. 

“Ready?” He asks, the tip of him just resting against you. 

“Yeah,” you rasp, trying to calm yourself down somewhat. 

“Good,” he whispers and then the tip of him is pushing between your folds causing you to hold your breath when you feel his girth. He doesn’t let up before he’s sheathed inside of you completely, making you shake and fight for breath with it. It’s almost too much, but then you feel Din’s tongue against your once more, bringing you to that level of arousal again that makes you see white spots behind your closed lids. 

“ _ Gods _ ,” you sob when Paz is fully seated inside of you, you can feel his pulse where he is nestled against you, even though Din is already working on you again. Just the thought of what you three must look like…

Paz moans behind you, his hand squeezes your hip and pushes you a little further onto his cock. It feels absolutely incredible, you are so  _ full _ . 

You arch your back when Paz starts moving his hips while guiding yours with his free hand, establishing a slow, unhurried rhythm. Still, there is Din licking at you, then his lips close around your clit and suck, stealing a groan from you. 

“Hm, you feel so beautiful around me,” Paz murmurs in your ear, thrusting up just a little harder and you whine at the sensation. 

It robs you of any coherent thought, the only thing you’re aware of is the combined feeling of the two Mandos currently working to bring you to that climax that’s just waiting on the horizon. And then they bring you over the edge so hard, so  _ powerful _ , that you scream with the force of it. 

With your head thrown back against Paz’ shoulder you slump against the Mando, breathing heavily and completely out of it. Sparks still tingle where Din is lazily licking over your clit, causing you to jump and squirm against his mouth and on the cock currently inside of you. 

It’s too much already, you’re overly sensitive right now, after coming twice in such a short span of time. But Paz isn’t finished yet.

You feel Din licking and kissing along your inner thigh before pulling away entirely. The absence of him leaves a cold wet spot and you shiver. 

Gradually, Paz stops grinding into you and instead removes his hand from your eyes. You blink them open slowly, the bright lights in the room hurting after being in the dark for so long. 

In front of you there is Din, face hidden behind his helmet once more and you can’t help the feeling of disappointment at the view. Of course you knew this was bound to happen, but it still leaves you aching to know the man’s face. From what you were able to feel of him, he has very soft lips and likes to shave. But that’s all. 

Suddenly Paz pushes you off his lap and you land on all fours on a conveniently placed cloak on the ground that is surprisingly soft and warm. As you turn around to see what Paz is doing, you get a great view of him as he pulls up to his full height and comes forward in a few powerful strides to tower over you. 

You can’t help the small surge of fear when you see him like this, all big and imposing, and still  _ very _ hard as you sit on your ass meekly, craning your neck to be able to see him. 

“Playtime’s over, princess.”

He reaches for you and you whimper when his hand wraps around your throat and pushes you onto your back, easily pressing between your thighs with his knees. Trembling, you try to gauge his intentions through that damned helmet of his, but it’s impossible. 

The swift change in the room’s atmosphere makes you search for Din with wide eyes. What is happening?

But Paz’ hand on your neck brings your face back to his visor. 

“Paz?” you ask him uncertainly. 

“Remember your safeword?” He asks back, tone flat, while idly stroking along your jaw with a single finger. 

It takes you a moment to order your thoughts. You are somewhat scared. But… you’re still turned on. The evidence is between your legs and leaking onto the cloak beneath you. Paz is indirectly asking if you want what he is about to do. 

You nod your head.

“Say it for me,” he says, a little softer now. 

You swallow around his hand on your throat. 

“... _ Rancor _ ,” you whisper, certain that he can feel your pulse spike where he is holding you. 

“Good girl,” he praises and again you feel that rush of warm pleasure wash over you, eliciting a quiet moan from you. His hand on your neck leaves to grab under your knees and already you can feel his cock sliding back into you, your mouth falls open and your head back against the floor, back arched and hips canted to allow Paz to go in as deep as possible. 

You feel his big hands around your wrists now, pinning them on both sides of your head. 

With shallow breaths you stare with half-lidded eyes at the man’s visor mere inches from your face, your hands clenching to fists where they’re held. 

Why does the danger he exudes turn you on so much? It turns you to mush inside, ready to lay on your back and spread your legs for him. It scares you a little, that you’re so ready to yield to him, but deep down you know you can trust him with your life. There is no doubt that he will stop this at any time if you give him the word. The thought fills you with serenity, a deep longing to give up control to somebody else. 

You wonder what he thinks as he just keeps staring back at you, not doing anything. It makes you a little nervous, you bite your lip and squeeze around his dick between your legs. 

With a snarl he snaps his hips forward and you yelp with the force of it. Again and again he does it, pushing so hard you’re sure you’d be moving away from him if he didn’t hold on to you. 

You’ve never been fucked so hard in your life, his grip on you is surely bruising and you are certain that you won’t be able to walk right tomorrow, but you’ll be damned if this isn’t the most amazing feeling. With every thrust he hits that spot inside you that makes you see stars, you can’t stop the noises that come out of you, moans, mewls and dry sobs rack your body with every violent snap of his hips. 

At some point you closed your eyes and when you open them now everything is blurry with unshed tears. 

“ _ Cyar’ika _ ,” Paz moans, burying his helmet between your neck and shoulder, making you shiver with the coolness of metal against your heated skin. His bare chest slides over yours deliciously and you arch against him with want.

“Paz,” you gasp, feeling the third orgasm of the night approaching, secretly wondering if you ever had that many in a row before. 

“Tell me what you need,” he rasps through his vocoder, and you tremble with the vibrations of it against your skin. 

“Need to–” You sob with his next hard thrust. “–to come.  _ Please _ .”

A guttural groan erupts from the man above you as his movements become impossibly faster, stealing all your breath and rendering you mute. 

“I’m gonna fill you up, my sweet, sweet princess,” he gasps with his next few thrusts before you come again, intensely, painfully hard as you strain against his hold on you. But he keeps his grip steady and firm even as he spills his own release deep inside of you. 

Blissed out of your mind you just lie there, limp and shakily, breathing small sobs of overstimulation. Paz is lying on top of you now, his heavy body hot and crushing, but so welcome at the same time. It only takes him a few seconds to get back up on his knees, releases your wrists and strokes over your cheek lovingly, wiping at the moisture there. 

Your breath catches at his gesture, your emotional state frayed and overstretched,  _ vulnerable _ . You sniff away the tears that you shed during this intense experience, suddenly a little insecure. One word from him could break your heart–you always tend to get too attached too quickly. 

“You did so well,” he suddenly praises you and you only hiccup in answer. Slowly, gently, he removes himself from between your legs, his and Din’s combined seeds running out of you now that he’s gone. The feeling of it makes you blush.

“So pretty,” he sighs and gathers some of the cum up with his fingers to press it back inside, you bite your lip at the sensation. “Din,” he calls tenderly and then the other man appears behind him, a towel in his hands. 

Din moves to kneel next to you, the damp towel wiping at your face with welcomed coolness. 

“Would you like me to clean you up?” He asks before waiting for your nod and then wipes between your legs, gently and efficiently. Paz is still kneeling in front of you, his erection slowly waning, then Din folds the towel and uses the clean side to wipe his partner as well. 

Paz brings his hand behind Din’s head and pulls their helmets together in that now familiar gesture of affection that makes your heart clench. You watch them as Paz leans away again to move up and zip his clothes. 

“Thank you,” you say to Din when he gathers the towel and gets up again. 

He stops in his tracks, then holds out his hand to you which you take and let him pull you up to unsteady feet. 

“No,” he says, hand on your chin, “Thank you. For trusting us. I’m sorry we brought you back to that… womp rat.”

From behind you, Paz wraps his cloak around your shoulders. 

“I can’t fault you. You needed the money.” You shrug, not at all mad at them for doing their job, even though it earned you a throbbing cheek and hurt pride. 

“I like her, Din. Can we keep her?” Paz speaks up, his hands massaging your shoulders. 

“I’m not a pet!”

“But would you like to be?” You can tell from Paz’ voice that he is grinning suggestively and you can’t help but chuckle at it. 

“Paz,” Din sounds exasperated as he sighs and inclines his head towards the other man before addressing you again. “Do you have anywhere to go?” 

“...No,” you admit, lowering your gaze to your feet. Your family probably hates you now that you ran away from marrying Layn–or rather  _ murdering _ him. Cold dread settles in your stomach. What if someone finds out who killed him? 

“I guess you can stay with us until you find a place to live, if you want,” Din suggests and goes to pick up his beskar armor from the floor. 

“That’s…  _ stars _ , that’s so generous of you.” You already feel close to tears again as you clutch the material of Paz’ cloak against your chest, still very much naked underneath. 

“Don’t thank him yet,” Paz says as he gathers your clothes from the other corner of the small room and hands them back to you. “He is a grouch and he snores in his sleep.”

“Paz,” Din sighs for the upteenth time as he snaps the vambrace back into place on his forearm. 

The big Mandalorian just laughs as he leads you through the door downwards to the ‘fresher. 

On your way there you think about the actions that led towards this moment and how you could never have anticipated this outcome, but you finally feel something like hope stirring in your chest and it puts a smile on your face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cyar'ika (darling)


End file.
